Computer applications (e.g., computer executable instructions such as software) that are confusing or difficult for users to operate can lead to lost revenue for businesses that employ the applications. For instance, employees using the applications may be inefficient and/or customers using the applications may abandon a transaction and buy from a competitor. Some approaches to testing such applications may have included creating a prototype or working application, setting up a lab including computers and recording devices (e.g., cameras and/or microphones), observing users of the application in the lab, having users perform a set of predefined steps, recording the users in the lab (e.g., with the cameras and/or microphones), and manually analyzing the recorded data. Other information that may have been recorded includes time to complete the predefined steps and number of clicks per task performed. Subsequent analysis of this information (e.g., “click on link 1,” “click on button 1” “click on button 2”) was done manually (e.g., with reference to a video of the user to see what the user was actually doing).